


The best way to let go

by Ihai



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Drug Use, Gay Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Possessive Behavior, Proko being all submissive, Rimming, Slight envy, Smoking, boy toy, sex as stress relief, slight dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: With a deep growl, the white Mitsubishi pulled over to the side. Kavinsky let the enginge roar for a few more seconds before he turned it off. The sound of his car always soothed his heated temper in a way others were soothed by the sound of birds or the ocean or whatever.





	The best way to let go

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my Babe, that I'd gladly fullfill since she dragged me deep down into the Raven Cycle Fandom and Kavinsky is just way too hot for his own good!

With a deep growl, the white Mitsubishi pulled over to the side. Kavinsky let the enginge roar for a few more seconds before he turned it off. The sound of his car always soothed his heated temper in a way others were soothed by the sound of birds or the ocean or whatever. 

When the engine stopped, Kavinsky let out a deep frustrated grunt. He just lost one of his common street races and since he had lost to Ronan Lynch, his self-proclaimed arch enemy, he was especially pissed off. His fingers were still wrapped around the wheel tightly so his knuckles turned white. Next time... Next time he would make this loser see his break lights... And other things...

Suddenly a hand, firmly pressed against his right thigh, pulled him out of his thoughts. Kavinsky almost forgot, that he wasn't alone in the car. His companion Prokopenko was sitting right next to him. His gleaming blue eyes fixated on the white-framed sunglasses Kavinsky was always wearing.   
He let his hand wander closer towards Kavinsky's crotch and with a tired smile he mumbled: „Forget that jerk!“.   
Kavinsky's knuckles slowly turned from white to their usual tanned brown again as he relaxed. He let out a deep sigh. He didn't know how that was even possible, but when Prokopenko touched him, it made him relax. When he touched him, he was able to let go. Let go so much more than after taking any sort of drug he could possibly do. 

The blue-eyed guy moved his hand up even further and let his thumb draw little circles right next to Kavinsky's hipbone. He looked down at his comrade's hips with half closed eyes. He knew how frustrated Kavinsky could get when he lost a race. Especially to that Lynch guy. And he didn't want Ronan Lynch to ruin Kavinsky's evening. Proko merely bit down on his bottom lip and whispered: „Forget him and fuck me instead...“. 

A twisted grin curled across Kavinsky's face, revealing his sharp white teeth. He grabbed his companion by his shirt and pulled him closer to his face. Before he devoured Prokopenko's lips, he softly purred: „You litte slut!“. Then he smashed his lips down onto the blonde guy and kissed him in the brutal way he'd always kiss him. 

A few heated moments of kissing, getting out of the car and inside his room later, Kavinsky pushed Proko down onto his messy, worn out matress. The dark haired guy sweeped a pack of cigarettes and a lighter off the bed and hovered himself above his victim. Proko was lying on his back, looking up at Kavinsky with hot, red cheeks.   
„Make me your's, K...“, he said with lust dripping in his voice, clawing into the sheets.   
These words made Kavinsky's stomach cramp in anger. He grabbed Proko's wrists and pinned them down to the matress, right above his head.   
„You are mine already!“, Kavinsky growled dangerously. He pressed his lips down onto Proko's mouth again and shoved his tongue deep down Proko's throat. When his head started spinning from all the heat and lack of oxygen, he pulled back. He took a deep breath to calm himself down again. Proko was panting heavily, glancing up at his friend with a flushed red face. „You belong to me...“, Kavinsky repeated. „But if you need a little reminder...“, he whispered a little more softly, „I will gladly refresh your memory!“. 

That was exactly what Prokopenko was going for. He just loved that posessive side of Kavinsky. When he felt the need to prove his point, Kavinsky could be very... consistent. And dedicated. All he had in mind then, was the point he wanted to prove.   
In this case, all he had in mind right now, was to show Proko that he belonged to him. And for Proko, that was the essence of his being. He wanted Kavinsky's full attention. 

He let out a soft moan, when he felt Kavinsky let his tongue run down the side of his neck. Kavinsky loved the taste of Proko's skin. It tasted like the wind that curled around his hair at night, when he rode the Mitsubishi with opened windows. It tasted like that mixture of sweat and oil, when he was working under his car for hours to finetune the engine. It tasted like his favourite blend of pot that he casually smoked, when Proko was giving him head after he woke up in the morning.   
Each of these things made him feel alive, and he loved that very few moments when he felt that way. So tasting Proko's skin was like getting high on all the things he loved. 

And there was no way on earth, that someone else was ever allowed to taste that. To get high on his own personal drug!   
The thought alone made Kavinsky furious. He sank his teeth down into the soft skin right beneath Proko's ear. Proko let out a whine and writhed beneath Kavinsky's firm grip around his wrists. But that made the dark-haired guy claw into Proko's skin even harder. 

„Keep struggeling, you know that fires me on even more...“, Kavinsky purred with a sinister voice. These words sent a cold shiver down Proko's spine. His muscles tensed up when Kavinsky let his teeth scrape along Proko's ear and down his neck. The guy with the sunglasses let go of his comrade's wrists. The blonde looked at him almost a little disappointed of his sudden freedom. Kavinsky put on a beastly grin and said: „Don't look at me like that... I need my hands elsewhere...“. With that he let his palms run over Proko's chest and swiftly pulled up his shirt to reveal his bare skin. 

Kavinsky felt his mouth water when he saw his comrade lying beneath him like that. His soft yet deliciously defined torso, his chest heaving and sinking with every shaky breath. He could almost see Proko's heart beat in total excitement. He was lying there like a piece of prey he hunted down and was now about to being devoured. 

Kavinsky lowered himself down to Proko's navel and let the tip of his tongue circle around it. The blonde guy arched his back when he felt the warm touch of Kavinsky's tongue and the cold touch of the golden chain he wore around his neck. Proko let out a soft moan.   
The dark-haired guy smirked against Proko's skin as he kissed his way up to Proko's neck. Without further warning he buried his canine teeth into the blonde's neck again. Proko bucked his hips when he felt the pain sting through his body, but he didn't feel the need to stop Kavinsky. He enjoyed the painful sensation in a strange way. Like he was giving himself to his friend completely. Letting take Kavinsky control of his mind and his body. That was, what he desired the most.   
Proko buried his hands deep into Kavinsky's dark hair and let out another moan when Kavinsky bit down even harder. 

Kavinsky's lips curled up into a beastly grin as he continued feasting on his friend's neck. He felt a hot throb in his jeans when Proko twitched and gasped in pain beneath him.  
„P-Please Kavinsky... Fuck me!“, he begged in a desperate voice.   
That was the moment when Kavinsky snapped, completely turned on and ready to ravage Proko all night long. 

Within seconds he lifted himself up, removed Proko's pants and fetched the lube he had lying under his bed for moments like this one.   
„Turn over!“, he ordered. Proko didn't hesitate for a second and obediently rolled onto his belly. He spread his knees apart as wide as possible and revealed a perfectly neat view to Kavinsky.   
The guy with the sun-glasses let out a pleased growl. „You are such a needy lil' bitch, you know that?“, he smirked and smacked Proko's ass.   
The blonde gasped when the sharp pain rushed through his back. But instead of protesting or backing off in any way, he lifted his butt even higher. Since he was so turned on by now, the pain just fired him on even more. And he knew, how much Kavinsky liked it, when he pulled off the needy slut for him. It wasn't like he had to play much of a role here anyways. 

Kavinsky generously coated his fingers in lube, and pushed them into Proko one by one without giving him much time to adjust.   
„Ahhhh... y-yes!“, Proko moaned in a high pitched voice when he felt the cold pressure inside him. The dark-haired guy began to thrust his fingers in and out, stretching Proko's insides. 

After a few minutes, Proko turned his head towards Kavinsky and glanced at him with lustful eyes.   
Kavinsky pulled his fingers out, leaving Proko's entrance aching for something inside so badly. The blonde let out a frustrated whimper, when he felt his insides trobbing for contact. Kavinsky lifted one of his eyebrows behind his sun-glasses and licked his lips before they curled into a menacing smile.   
„What?“, he asked. Even though he absolutely knew the answer to that question. But he needed to hear it. He wanted to hear it so badly. 

„Fill me up, K...“, Proko whimpered in the most submissive way he knew. Kavinsky sucked these words deep into his lungs like they directly emerged from his favourite cigarettes. What a sweet, sweet taste that was... Talking about sweet tastes, Kavinsky exactly knew what he wanted to do next. „You sure, you ready for me yet, baby?“. Proko could hear the venom dripping in that sinister question. Kavinsky firmly clawed his fingernails into Proko's buttcheeks. The blonde closed his eyes, since he knew what was about to happen. Kavinsky wouldn't grant him the sweet relief of being fucked by him just yet. 

Proko felt Kavinsky shift behind him. He took a deep breath and held it, burying his face deep into the matress. The dark-haired guy pulled Proko's buttcheeks apart and bent down to place a kiss directly onto Proko's entrance.   
The blonde groaned into the sheets beneath him, when he felt that soft warm touch. Kavinsky let the very tip of his tongue trace along the sides of Proko's hole, thouroughly teasing his sensitive skin. „Ffff-uck – ah! P-Please, let me feel you!“, Proko screamed in a mixture of pleasure and despair.   
„M' pretty sure you're feeling me right now, aren't cha?“, Kavinsky smirked and flicked his tongue against Proko's entrance. 

„Hhnnn... y-yes... b-but...“, Proko arched his back when his comrade licked all the way from his hole down to his balls.   
„Shit!“, Proko groaned and lifted his back as high as he could to grant Kavinsky full access. Feeling his hot tongue against Proko's most sensitive parts drove him insane.   
„Please, please, K! Fuck me!“, he cried out in lust, with a voice so loud that even Ronan Lynch at the other end of Henrietta could hear him.   
„I am yours, fuck me! Use me! Please!“, Proko begged with sweet tears of arousal collecting in the corners of his eyes. 

Kavinsky let go of his comrade's butt and lifted himself up.   
„What was that?“, he asked, even though Proko almost screamed, so there was no way that Kavinsky actually missed what he just begged for.   
Proko turned his head to the side, so neither sheets nor matress would stifle his words this time. He took a deep breath and put on the sweetest voice he was able to manage, to finally convince Kavinsky to give him what he needed so badly.   
„Please fill me up, K... Please, fuck me! I belong only to you, so use me as long as you want...“.   
These words cut straight through Kavinsky's brain life a hot knife. There was no way he could hold back any longer. With all his left-over compulsure he said:  
„Seems like you finally remember...“.   
The blonde guy beneath him nodded eagerly. Still high on Proko's sweet plea, Kavinsky unbuttoned his ripped blue jeans and pulled out his already dripping cock. 

Proko glanced at Kavinsky's rockhard member. He parted his lips and let out a needy sigh, when he finally saw what he craved for so badly. By now, he wasn't able to think one straight thought. Proko wanted to rip himself apart, to finally gain some relief. Or he'd rather have the guy with the sun-glasses rip him apart. 

Kavinsky lined himself up right behind his desperately shaking boy-toy. Since his needs were unbearable by now aswell, he quickly pushed himself past Proko's entrance. The blonde let out a bitter-sweet scream, when the sudden pressure inside him made his vision go white.   
He clawed into the matress, when Kavinsky started thrusting into him in a merciless way. Both of them quickly found their rythm and got lost in countless moans and groans while working their way towards relief. Kavinsky leaned down to Proko's pale freckled shoulder and sank his teeth into it. By changing the angle that way, Kavinsky was just hitting the right spot, making the blonde scream out in pain and pleasure.   
It only took a few more violent thrusts, to make Proko release himself with a breath-taking orgasm all over Kavinky's sheets. 

The sweet sound of his comrade reaching his climax, made Kavinsky follow him a few seconds later. He spilled all of his hot liquid inside Proko, burying himself as deep inside him as possible.   
Kavinsky relished in his after-glow for a few moments, before he pulled himself out painfully slowly.   
The second he broke skin-contact with Proko, the blonde collapsed on the bed. He felt Kavinsky get off the bed, but he was way to exhausted to look where he was going for, or even protest. 

Proko closed his eyes and tried to hold on to this moment forever, before Kavinsky would find something else to focus on. Something other than him. He felt a slightly bitter sting inside his stomach, and tried to push that thought away as quickly as possible.   
Suddenly he felt the matress shift next to him. Proko wanted to open his eyes, but before he could realise what was happening, he felt a hot pair of lips against his mouth. Proko inhaled deeply when he realised that Kavinsky kissed him just after he took a big drag from a cigarette, now exhaling the sweet warm smoke right into their kiss.   
All the bitterness from before was blown away. Usually, Kavinsky wasn't the type to cuddle after sex. So Proko cherished this moment extraordinarily.   
The guy with the sun-glasses wrapped his arm around the blonde and pulled him closer.   
Proko cuddled up against Kavinsky's chest and lazily let his fingers trail along the golden chain around his comrade's neck.   
With a pleased grin, Kavinsky took another drag from his cigarette. He kept the smoke inside his lungs for a few seconds. Before he exhaled, Proko lifted himself up to suck the smoke out of Kavinsky with another dedicated kiss. 

„I'm kinda digging that...“, Kavinsky mumbled, leaning back againt his cushions.   
„Digging what?“, Proko asked with an innocent voice, locking his blue eyes on the dark-haired guy.   
Kavinsky pulled the blonde in for another kiss, leaving the question unanswered for the rest of the night. Even though a lot of other questions were answered and a bunch of other needs and cravings were satisfied.


End file.
